


Operator, Please, Put Me Back on The Line (Script Version)

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 100+ Collaborators, Chastity Mention, Community Project, Cowgirl, Degradation, F/M, MD/LB, Multiple Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, One-Line Script, cult mentions, it makes no sense, shitpost, there are just too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: I had this idea of a silly project: everyone who wanted to participate wrote one line of a script with only the line before it for context. Kinda like the game telephone. This is the result. Thank you to everyone who participated. This version is just a traditional script for anyone looking to fill it. This project was a blast to put together and I couldn't have done it without this amazing community. 💖💖💖
Kudos: 6





	Operator, Please, Put Me Back on The Line (Script Version)

[F4M] Operator, Please, Put Me Back on The Line [100+ Collaborators] [One-Line Script] [It Makes No Sense] [Community Project] [Shitpost] [Cult Mentions] [MD/lb] [Degradation] [Chastity Mention] [Cowgirl] [Multiple Monsters] [Multiple Orgasms] there are just too many tags 

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. Organized by bettylaflame, all rights reserved. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of the authors, headed by u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

[suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

Hey, it’s so good to see you.

It looks like those supplements have been working out for you.

They've really added some height.

Do you ever stop to be thankful you're not jaundiced?

Just imagine the yellow of your skin, the creamy color in your eyes, what a way to be, my darling.

It's like I'm seeing you for the first time, everything is new and different, yet somehow comfortingly the same, as wonderful as it always has been.

What you've done to me has opened my eyes and left me insatiable for more.

And... there is fear in this... fear that this may be a mistake but... I want to try it... please... if you would just let... make a bad decision with you. If only for tonight.

So what'll it be...will you back away from my proposal...or will the clock strike Demon Time O'Clock on our inevitable debauchery?

Yes, I said "Demon Time O'clock," what of it...you believe, don't you?

Oh, you don't know what that means? Oh boy, are you in for a treat.

It's about time you learned and if there's one thing I'm thorough about it's instruction.

Slowly, ever so slowly, ease yourself onto the table; face down and ass up.

I slowly and lightly run my hands over your body, down your back, over your ass, feeling you quiver under my touch as you softly moan.

Good boy; Mommy's going to get herself lubed up now, okay?

Oh, my sweet darling, I know you can see how eager and tight and slick I am for you- are you ready to slide your gorgeous, leaky cock into me now?

Do you like watching Mommy get all wet and warm and ready for you, baby?

(teasingly) Judging by that look on your face, you’re just loving this.

Would you like me to keep going, (whispers) just say the word.

Go on baby nice and loud for me, tell me exactly what you want.

Ah ah ah, You'll have to speak up baby. I want to hear exactly what you want me to do to you. (kisskisskillmenow)

...You want me to suck your toes? (luthano)

If it'll show you I'm serious about this whole thing, I'll suck on whatever you want, baby. (breathy moan)

[wet sounds]

...Oh, you really seemed to like that — me talking dirty to you really does it for you, huh? (laughs softly)

Well, how would you feel if I whisper in your ear... (whisper) like this? Then what?

(pause)

Well, here's the thing: I'm going to show you... what dirty talking does for me. 

Come here. Sit down. Let me just get my mouth around you... [sucking sounds]

MMMM, I love your taste... Almost as much as I love tasting myself on you...

You love when I do that, don’t you; Take your cock out and run my tongue over you, our wetness mixed together?

Mmmmmm if only you weren’t cuffed to the bedposts, you could taste it too. 

I guess you'll just have to beg for it.

Make you beg, whine and moan like the desperate human that you are.

Ahhh just seeing how desperate you are for me, makes me so fucking wet.

Let me hear you beg, slave.

Squirming, whimpering... So eager to be fucked, right here, right now.

You know EXACTLY what I want to hear right now, so go on. Say it.

Come on now darling say it...say that you love me....ahaha...what? NO! You LOVE! Me just as much as "I LOVE YOU!”

If only I wasn't wearing this diabolical chastity belt.

The constant, empty edging... it's driving me so fucking insane, you know?

Let it end please... I need you to fill me with your cummie wummies, Mister.

Please Mister, I need you to fill me up to the brim, until my pussy overflows with your sweet cummie wummies.

I need it so badly, I can't wait any longer, I'll just _make_ you cum in me.

Let me twist these nipples of yours, really get your toes curling, come on and cum for me!

Mmm I love how hard and pointy your nipples get when I play with them like this.

Yes, baby, if you don’t cum, I’m gonna spell “dickleblam” on your quivering cock over and over with my salacious tongue.

However...if you do cum, you won't let me no other choice than to put on this little black harness, and I guess you know what that means, don't you?

It means that you're in charge, and you can do anything you want. And I mean “anything.”

Seriously? Well, I've only ever seen it done once and they were both VERY flexible....but if it's what you want, I'm okay with it.

And to be fair, I’ve always said I’m willing to try new things - especially with you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?

So let’s just do this, Stud. Hand me the guacamole and I'll coat it real good. 

Yeah, it's a bit on the chunky side but you've got to trust my abuela on this. There's no better guac for the job.

Besides, we both know you wouldn't be here if you didn't like it that way. 

I'm going to take care of you baby, I want to make you feel... so good.

And soon enough, you’ll be begging to smash this fucking nasty ass roast beef fucking pussy hole. 

Mmm, you wanna take a whiff, baby? 

C'mere, don't be shy... I don't bite... Much...

You seem really nervous. Everything alright? I promise I'm not a vampire or anything. (aside) Maybe.

(happily) Ye, vampires are real. Big Foot is real too. He tried to eat my ass! Kind of a pushy fellow but he cooks a mean poutine, yum.

(chuckles) Well, they wouldn’t be legends and instead myths if they weren’t real huh? I mean, sure you all have gotten some things wrong. Amelia is very cross with how time turned her and her knights into men. And yes, it was Queen Amelia.

Figuratively speaking of course, time didn't magically enchant her majesty Amelia and her knights to change their gender (laughs). But still, whether she wanted it or not, the Queen grew to be more clever, fierce and dare I say, dominant, than any other man in the kingdom.

Truly it is said, that there is no sight more magnificent, more awe inspiring, nor more ferocious, than a charge of Her Majesty's cavaliers, bedecked in the splendour of their battle-harness, their iron war-cocks out thrust to seek the bodies of Her enemies and impale them on the rigid symbols of feminine might.

Among those who had to deal with this newfound dominance firsthand was one of Queen Amelia's most trusted advisors. As she became more and more commanding, he found that his advice seemed not to get through to her any longer.

What?! Why are you rolling your eyes at me?! I am NOT being dramatic! If you don’t take this seriously I will unzip your pants. Take out your cock. And snap it in half. (laughs)...oh yes i will. Just like a little baby carrot. Snap, snap, snap.

Don't you understand what we are really up against? This is what they will write about in books for our future generations to read about.

Just think of what that means for a moment. All those things, like the little chance meetings and dreams and lives and loves and orgasms, that will be affected by what we do - both of us here in this room tonight. 

So let’s go for it, really go for it, throw caution and our clothes to the wind, embrace each other in passionate, animalistic euphoria and create that ripple through time.

Being completely naked in your arms makes me feel so warm and safe and- wait, wait, hold on, not- not there, that's my...

That's my secret stash of sex toys, you weren't suppose to reach that far back but since you've opened it... see anything you'd like to try?

(nervously) You are making me blush but if you wanna try this toy, well, why not, but I must warn you.

I have no reason to believe this time would be any different.

The last time I used this toy, I closed my eyes, braced myself, and got on all fours.

You might be bringing out a side of me you haven't seen before; I mean, I know we haven't really talked about it but... I may have a bit of a history with this type of toy.

And lucky you, my sweet boy: by the end of the night, you'll have quite the experience to remember it by…

So why don’t you be a good boy and just cut the bullshit, I know you like that, (as if you have to put up a fight) come on baby relax and stop struggling! (chuckle) …

[penetrates the listener in the orifice of their choice with a groan of satisfaction]

Mmmm relax for me baby, let me in.

That’s it, my sweet little sacrificial chaos entity, spread those thick, juicy tentacles and open yourself up to the power of Cthulhu.

As you open up completely, feel how your chaotic invertebrate soul whirls into a time tunnel, and I transform into a gorgeous vampire biting your ear.

Our souls swirl around each other and become entangled in a fiery embrace, we lose ourselves in our passion as the time tunnel hurls us far away.

As they are tangled in fiery passion focusing on nothing but the pleasure, a force rips them out of the time tunnel and they both land in different places.

Shocked, we look around at these unfamiliar places, suddenly the passion we had once felt had now turned to fear, fear of the unknown.

And so all of that time avoiding our feelings, blocking ourselves off, repeated as rote, was rendered useless in seconds.

But what I knew was that I still wanted it bad.

I wanted it more badly than anything I'd ever wanted before, the desperate ache gnawing at my core.

Will you give it to me?

Won't you please let me play with it, put it in my mouth, and slap it against my cheeks?

Thank you sir, your cock tastes so good.

I love how it feels in my mouth.

I... I think I could get addicted to this.

Addicted to the most delicious taste of this sweet, sweet cock. Please, Sir, wipe it against my tongue... pretty please?

Gosh, I can't believe we just met and I'm already so enthralled by how much you're turning me on... Wait, don't cum yet; I want you inside me now so we can cum together!

Let me just... climb on top of you... my tits hovering over your face giggle like the view? And slide [moan] you inside me.

Wait, wait, hold on. I missed, let me just... God damn it, every time. Okay I think that will work and, yes! Ugh. Okay. Fuck time!

Mmmm, fuck! Can you feel how wet my fucking pussy is? That's all because of you and your perfect cock! Now pound me until you've shot a big, sticky load inside of me, stranger!

(Moaning) Oh, yes! That’s it, give me that dick. And whatever you do…(grunts) don’t you dare fucking stop! Do you understand? (Heavy breathing) Look at me. Don’t you dare fucking stop!... good boy… 

Keep your eyes on me... Look! Look at me! Take me! Faster! Please!

Oh, yes... your eyes... they're beautiful... I could get lost in them for hours on end… 

If you come before I do I swear to God I'll hurt you in ways you can't even pronounce.

Yes! I meant what I said! Pronounce! You won't be able to PRONOUNCE the horrible things I'll do to you! 

That's better. Hold that cum, because when I want it, I'm going to get it. But don't worry; Once I cum all over this cock, you can burst your load inside me--and you'll be mine forever. Now thrust before I change my mind.

Oh fuck yes, that feels so good. Keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!

Come with me. Fucking come with me!

Yes, that's what I said, come with me! MMMMMMMMM… GOOD. And then put your pants on and come with me to the store, too, we gotta get some chicken and carrots and stuff to make a pot pie.


End file.
